


Winning Stratagem

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Viktor is a creature of habit when it comes to his pre-game preparation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written as my Daily_Deviant's January submission.  
>  Themes/kinks chosen: Adultery, Charms/Talismans (Everything old is new again!)
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to my lovely betas, Sevfan and Emynn, and to my Flist, whose suggestions contributed to the pairings I selected this month. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winning Stratagem

~

“Good practice, lads.” Coach Wilson held up his hands for quiet. “And don’t forget to get your lucky talisman on your way out.” 

“Lucky my arse. _You_ get to go home and shag your wife,” someone muttered, but it was loud enough for the coach to hear. 

Wilson scowled. “You all know the rules. Our winning’s increased two-fold since we started using these lucky talismans, so we’re going to continue to use them. Unless you want to be responsible for us losing?” 

Everyone groaned, but put them on.

Wilson nodded. “Good. Now remember, those are just to help conserve your energy for tomorrow. And for good luck. And, in case you wondered, I make sure I, too, do the same things before every game to preserve our luck, so I’m not exempt from the rules. Dismissed.” 

Muttering amongst themselves, the players all scattered, including Viktor, who took his time leaving the room. As everyone streamed towards the changing rooms, he carried his equipment to the equipment room, and after giving his broom a good polish, he put away his equipment, only then heading for the showers.

“See you tomorrow, Viktor!” someone called out.

Waving at his teammate, Viktor continued on his way. 

“Hey, Viktor,” another teammate, Aaron, cried. “We’re going to a pub to take our minds off…things we can’t do. Want to come?” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow and several of the other men laughed. “Come?” he repeated dryly. 

Aaron flushed. “Sorry. I guess I just have…certain things on my mind.” 

“He’s a randy bastard, he means,” joked Robert. “We plan to drink, then go home and take cold showers to distract ourselves from what we can’t do tonight.” 

“Especially those of us who are married,” grumbled Aaron. “My wife doesn’t like this talisman at all.” 

“Or maybe she likes getting a break from you,” someone else ribbed him. 

Robert rolled his eyes as an argument broke out behind him. “Anyway, you’re welcome to come with us, Krum. Especially since you’re not married.” He smiled sympathetically. “It’s rough to be alone.” 

“I haf my share of company,” Viktor assured him. “As for marriage—” He shuddered.

“Don’t want to be tied down, eh?” Robert nodded. “Got it. Anyway, last chance if you want to join us.” 

Viktor smiled, shaking his head. “I haf my own plans.” 

“Right-o!” Robert grinned. “As long as it doesn’t involve wanking, it’s all good.” 

Viktor fingered the team talisman around his neck. “How can it?” he asked. “We are prevented magically from arousal, no?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron chimed in. “The glamorous life of a professional Quidditch player. Wine, women and song.” He shook his head. 

“Cheer up, mate,” said Robert, clapping him on the back. “At least you can have wine and song tonight.” 

“And women tomorrow night if we win,” someone else added, and, laughing, the group wandered off. 

Shaking his head, Viktor shucked his kit and entered the communal showers. No one else was there, and with quick, efficient motions, he washed the grime and dirt off his body taking care not to linger on his cock lest he activate the talisman. 

Toweling off, he tossed the towel aside before getting dressed and heading for the exit. Glancing at the clock, he sped up. Within moments, he hit the exit Floos.

Arriving in Claridge’s lobby, he walked over to the reception desk. 

“Hello, Mr Krum!” The attendant smiled in welcome. “Good to see you again. All your standard arrangements are in place.” 

“Good.” Viktor slid a pouch of Galleons across the desk and it disappeared discreetly into the man’s hand. “I do not vish to be disturbed.” 

“Of course not, sir.” The attendant handed him a key. “Have a wonderful evening.” 

Smiling, Viktor started towards the lifts. “Oh, I shall.” 

Once in his suite, Viktor shrugged off his cloak and, walking over to the table, poured himself some wine. The talisman around his neck was cool to the touch as he fingered it and sipped. 

He heard the fireplace activate, and he turned, smiling when he saw who it was. “I vondered vhen you vould arrive,” he said. 

Hermione dropped her bag by the fireplace before shrugging off her robes. She was wearing nothing but a matching bra and knickers underneath. “I had a late meeting,” she said, tone apologetic. “Have you been waiting long?” 

“No.” Viktor extended the glass of wine towards her. “Drink?” 

“Please.” Taking the wine, Hermione downed it. “Thank you.” Reaching out, she touched the talisman around his neck. “Stupid thing.” 

Viktor shrugged. “The coach claims it is old belief zat abstaining from sex before games helps you vin.” 

“Well, it’s a ridiculous superstition.” 

Viktor smiled, all teeth. “Then it is good thing my lover, she is so clever, hm?” 

Hermione chuckled warmly. “Or good at charms, anyway.” Setting aside the wine glass, she cupped the talisman in her hands. Closing her eyes, she murmured the counter charm so softly that Viktor couldn’t hear. 

“Vill you ever teach that to me?” Viktor asked once she was done. 

Hermione smirked. “Then why would you need me?” 

“Oh, ’Ermione,” Viktor purred, cupping her arse and drawing her close, “I vill always need you.” 

They kissed, Viktor backing her towards the bed even as his hands tried to undo her bra. Hermione, in the meantime, was undoing his flies to get to his cock. Shedding clothes and underwear, they ended up on the bed. 

Viktor sucked her nipples, his large hands caressing her breasts while she clutched at his shoulder. When he pushed her legs apart, sliding his fingers through her folds and inside her, she cried out. She was wet, her cunt clinging to him as he moved his digits slowly in and out. 

“Yes,” she moaned, her hips coming up off the bed. “Come on, Viktor, don’t tease. I’ve been ready for you all day.” 

Viktor smiled. “Haf you?” he murmured, leaning down to suck a kiss over her clavicle. “I haf been thinking of you today, too.” 

“Viktor,” Hermione moaned. “Please—”

The talisman remained cool as he rose over her to position himself, and thrust deep. Her inner muscles clung, and growling, he started to fuck her in earnest, sliding in and out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and breathily urged him on. 

All too soon, his thrusts went ragged and he came, his body shuddering as he poured his seed inside her. Her cunt squeezed his cock, milking the last few drops from him before her legs dropped away from his body. 

The moment he could move, Viktor rolled off her, then pulled her close. “You are all right?” 

“Mmm, better now,” said Hermione, tucking her face into the curve of his neck as she curled towards him. “Merlin, but I needed that distraction.”

“Then I am happy to provide,” Viktor said. His hand drifted down, caressing her body. “You can stay for a vhile?”

“Sadly no.” Hermione sighed. “I’m expected at home. We’re heading over to my in-laws tonight. Ginny has an announcement, and she wants everyone there. I suspect it’ll be her telling us she’s marrying Dean.” 

“You do not vish to go?” 

“Not especially.” Sitting up, Hermione smiled down at him. “All I’m going to be able to think about is you.” 

“And your fiancé? Vill he not be there, too?” 

“Of course, they’re his family.” She rolled her eyes. “Although, knowing him, he’ll be late. He’s always at the Wheezes these days. I hardly ever see him.” 

“This is lucky for me, though,” Viktor said, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. “It means I get to haf more of you. At least for a vhile. Until you get married.” He rearranged his face into a frown, looking away as if upset. 

Hermione bit her lip. “I should talk to him about things,” she said. “I’m not sure we should get married now that you and I are—”

Viktor’s heart sped up and his hand fisted the sheets. “Vhat?” he finally asked, swallowing. “Vhat are ve?” 

“I don’t know.” Hermione leaned down, kissing him. “I love Ron, but I love what we have, too.” Sighing, she leaned her forehead against his. “I know it’s not fair stringing you along like this, Viktor, but please, I need more time to think about things.” 

She wasn’t proposing. Viktor exhaled, his heart slowing. “It is okay. I understand. And I know you love him. He is good man. Such a choice is…difficult.” 

“It is!” Hermione drew back to look at him. “You’ve been so sweet, so understanding, never pressuring me to make a choice even though you must hate living like this.” 

“It is hard,” Viktor agreed. “But you are vorth the vait.” 

“And you are wonderfully sweet.” Hermione straddled him, and smirking, said, “Maybe I can be a little late—”

“You can alvays tell them you vere working on fostering international magical cooperation,” Viktor murmured, his breath hitching as she stroked his cock back to life. 

Hermione licked her lips. “Yes, I suppose I can,” she laughed, and then, as she rode him to another orgasm, there was very little talk. 

Lying in bed afterwards, Viktor watched her get dressed. When she saw him looking, she blushed. “Stop that. I’m already late.” 

“Vhat? I cannot vatch a beautiful vitch when she is in front of me?” 

Shaking her head, she shimmied into the dress she’s packed in her bag, throwing her robes on over it. “When can we meet again?” she asked, kissing him. 

“This veekend?” Viktor suggested. 

“I wish. Next week is better for me.” When he nodded, she smiled. “Now I need to put the charm back on. Wouldn’t want them knowing it’s been tampered with.” 

“No,” Viktor agreed, curving his hand around her neck to pull her in for one more kiss. 

She replaced the charm on the talisman, and when she was gone, Viktor got out of bed, pouring himself another glass of wine. Walking over to the window, he looked out over the streets seeing the people and cars. 

When the Floo activated, he smiled, turning to face the fireplace. 

“Bloody hell, it took forever to get out of there,” Ron Weasley said. He grinned when he saw Viktor standing there naked. “Eager, are we?” 

Viktor shrugged. “As much as I can be.” He gestured at the talisman. “I cannot have an erection vhile vearing this.” 

Slowly, Ron grinned. “Good thing you won’t need one for me to fuck you, then, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Viktor agreed, tossing back his wine. “I am most lucky indeed.” As Ron strode towards him, he asked, “How long can you stay?”

Ron groaned. “I have a thing at my parents’ place tonight. I have to go, gonna be late as it is.” 

Viktor hummed, and as they both approached the bed, he said, “Then we vill need to be fast.” 

“Yeah.” Ron kissed him, and it was all teeth and tongue. Viktor kissed back, and soon he was on the bed, Ron turning him face down and quickly preparing him. “Wish I could take my time,” Ron muttered. 

“Next time,” Viktor gasped, and then there was no talking, just Ron’s fingers opening him up for his cock, and then long, slow riding thrusts that morphed into ragged pounding until Ron shouted and came.

Arse pleasantly sore, Viktor rolled onto his back and looked over at Ron, who wore a blissful smile on his face. “Vas good for you, too?”

“Brilliant.” Ron sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I swear, life would be so much simpler if I hadn’t agreed to marry Hermione. I love her, but sometimes—” he groaned. 

“She is good woman. This vould disappoint her greatly,” Viktor said, eyes opening in alarm. “Do not be hasty.” 

“I know, I know.” Ron huffed. “Although, then _we_ could be together all the time.” 

Why were the English so clingy? Viktor coughed. “You need to think about this more. Go to your family event, enjoy. Ve meet again next week, yes?” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rolling over, Ron kissed him. “You’re a brilliant boyfriend. So understanding.” 

Viktor smiled, discreetly checking the clock and relaxing when he saw the time. “I try,” he said. “Now, don’t you haf a party to attend?” 

“I do.” Ron climbed out of bed, scrabbling for his clothes. “See you!” 

“Yes.” Once he was again alone, Viktor stretched his arms over his head and waited, drifting off to sleep for a while. When the Floo opened and Coach Wilson stepped into the room, he opened his eyes and smiled. “Coach. You came.” 

“Of course. As I told everyone earlier, I’m not exempt from the rules. We’ve been doing this too long to change it now.” Wilson smirked. “So, are you ready for your lucky fuck, Krum?” 

“Yes, sir.” Viktor kicked the sheet aside. “I am alvays happy to do my part so ve vin the game.” 

~


End file.
